Thawing a Frozen Heart
by Izayoi Aki SDG
Summary: When Sartorius sends Alexis to Arendelle to investigate something the cards have foretold, he didn;t realize that this would test his apostle's alleigence to the Light.
1. Chapter 1

**Thawing a Frozen Heart**

**Fandoms:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Frozen

**Summary:** When Sartorius sends Alexis to Arendelle to investigate something the cards have foretold, he didn't realize that this would test his apostle's allegiance to the Light.

**Pairing:** ElsaxAlexis

**Rating:** T

**AN:** SO I finally upload something after several years –dodges rotten tomatoes and other things- Credit goes to HollowOmega for helping me with this story.

CHAPTER 1

Sartorius sat in his pure, white meeting room within the White dorm. He was rather troubled this day. He had as always, consulted his tarot cards about his actions for the day and what they told him this day had been troubling indeed.

It had happened when he was shuffling his tarot deck. He noticed three cards slip out of the deck and land on the table facedown. Sartorius puts the deck down and turns over the three cards to see what wisdom they hold. The cards turn out to be, "The Lovers", "The Sun" and "The Queen of Swords."

"Hm... most interesting, The Sun represents my Disciple of Light, Alexis, the lovers indicate a union... The Queen of Swords represented a kind-hearted strong woman, but who was it that might possibly capture his disciple's heart?" he ponders to himself.

"Does something seem to be wrong Master?" An ice cold voice said before a young woman with blonde hair and now soulless golden eyes entered the room after being called by Sartorius earlier. She was wearing the Society colors being a female duel academy outfit that had light blue outlining and the reaming of the outfit was pure white as she crossed her arms and waited for Sartorious to answer her.

Sartorius was still pondering over his tarot cards when he senses that Alexis is outside his door. He abandons them for a brief moment and proceeds to call out to give her permission to enter before he resumes shuffling the cards again. "Ah, Alexis, my dear apostle of Light, what perfect timing, my dear." Sartorius greets the female once she has entered,

"Your calls seemed urgent Master dose something threaten the plan?" Alexis asked, an ice cold voice dripping from her veins. She had not been like this before but even since one talk with Sartorious before it is as Jaden said. She had become a cold heartless Bitch yet getting though to her was like trying to get a needle out of the was almost impossible.

"Yes, I did my dear." Sartorius begins but is temporarily silenced as he tries to determine whether to tell Alexis of exactly what the cards have foretold or just keep it vague enough is she will not ask questions. He decides to just give the bare basics and thus begins speaking again. "I'm glad you are here as I have a special mission I require you to embark on."

"Special Mission?" Alexis blinked in confusion. Even with her under the Society's full control that didn't mean she didn't have any emotions but that was not the concern. Apparently her master had a special mission to deal with and she knew it. "What is it Master Sartorius?" She asked her blindness by the light clearly showing in that comment.

"The cards have revealed to me a force outside our control that could tip the balance in the favor of the filthy darkness if not looked into." Sartorius explains. He then shuffles his cards again and proceeds to reveal the same three cards from before are the top three card. The three cards are revealed as "The Sun", The Lovers" and" The Queen of Swords"

The Lovers one I am going to guess about two people falling in love but the other two don't make any sense master." Alexis said shaking her head in confusion. Now she was not sure what to think she knew her master used the cards to predict a lot of things but the only one that made sense was the "Lovers" One. The rest of them she was drawing a blank on.

"Very good, my dear." Sartorius compliments Alexis for her basic knowledge of the cards. "The Sun card is the card I have determined reflects you, my dear. The Queen of Swords represents a kind-hearted, intelligent woman." Sartorius explains. "I am not sure who this card speaks of though." Sartorius admits. That is what this mission I have for you entails. All I can gather from the cards is that this person is quite far from this island." He continues.

Alexis closed her eyes taking this all in after her finished explained Alexis re opposed her eyes and in a soulless voice with ice in it would be the best way to describe it she began to speak. "When Do I leave Master?" She simply stated wanting to get right to it. If this threatened the Light she wanted to eliminate it as soon as possible.

"I figured that would be your response, my dear so I have my personal helicopter ready and waiting at the launch pad down by the docks." Sartorius said. He shuffled the cards and drew a few and looked at them before nodding. "The cards have gleaned more information just now. The location of this unknown woman is in a small nation by the name of Arendelle which is in Norway." he added.

"Yes Master." Alexis stated before than she blinked. "Wait Master...that could be a problem. Even say I get to the kingdom I am someone not from that kingdom there is no way I can get close to this "Queen Of Swords" Looking how I am now" Alexis stated realizing the small problem with her master's plan.

"I have already planned for that." Sartorius replied before he snapped his fingers and the door to the hallway opened and several Society of Light members entered pushing all kinds of dresses and accessories with them. Sartorius motioned at Alexis and the members immediately began to make over the White Queen.

Once the makeover was all set and done and the people who were doing the makeover disappeared Alexis looked at herself as her face went whiter than her attire at the dress Sartorious had them place on her. "Master Sartorious...you have GOT to be kidding me you know I don't like this dress up stuff." Alexis groaned.

"Whatever do you mean, Lady Alexis of the White Kingdom?" Sartorius asked with a slight smirk.

"You know what I-" She started before Alexis blinked in confusion. "Wait a moment." She said now she was completely confused at what Sartorious just called her. "Lady Alexis?" Alexis asked in pure confusion.

Sartorius shuffled his tarot cards before doing yet another drawing and then nodded as the meaning of the cards was relayed to him. "This small kingdom is about to hold a ball to celebrate the return of their queen and by pulling some strings, I managed to get our society on the guest list with a few lies here and there." Sartorius explained.

"Now that explains this attire..." Alexis muttered but she did NOT like having to wear it. She was never one for fancy parties that required her to dress up like this but then it hit her. "But wait Master..." She stated as she looked over her attire before sweat dropping and spoke. "This isn't exactly travel material is it?" Alexis asked.

"You raise a good point there, my dear." Sartorius commented as he looked over Alexis. "I have a plan for that though." Sartorius held up what looked like a blank card before he began chanting in a language that Alexis could not understand and his eyes took on the same purple glow that he had used when he had imbued Aster's deck with his power. Before Alexis's eyes, the pure white dress she was wearing turned into pixels before being sucked into the card, leaving Alexis in her Society uniform once more. "Here you are, my dear. Just hold the card up and your attire will change to the cards while your current attire will switch places."

"Thank you Master..." Alexis said before bowing and heading out the door holding the card in hand and growled to herself. "Master you're so LUCKY that this person is a threat to the light or I would not be doing this." Alexis stated before exiting the door and boarding her transportation towards the Kingdom she would be visiting not knowing that who she was about to meet the one person who would test how strong the hold the light had on her...and possibly even break it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

We change out view to the small kingdom of Arendelle, located at the foot of the mountains in Norway. The small kingdom was currently celebrating the return of their queen and the permanent opening of the castle gates after over a decade of closure.

Lords and ladies flocked from many of the neighboring kingdoms to celebrate. In the center of all this hustle and bustle was the newly crowned, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her younger sister, princess Anna of Arendelle. On the outside the queen probably looked aloof and composed but inside she was in just as much awe as her sister was.

"Name?" The man in charge of the guest list asked as Alexis was approaching the castle before speaking.

"Um Lady Alexis" She said blushing at the name she had to use.

"Lady Alexis Lady Alexis...AH HA here you are Lady Alexis of the White Kingdom welcome to the ball." He said as Alexis sneered coldly walking in.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." The man muttered as Alexis walked in. Alexis hated having to use this attire and looked around. She had to keep her cool before she turned to see the queen. "Oh my..." She stated placing a hand over her mouth blushing like mad at the beautiful sight before her.

The man at the door passed the name and where Alexis was from to the Marshal who stood at the doors to the ballroom. He blows his horn to draw the attention of the guests before announcing. "Lady Alexis, of the White Kingdom." in a loud, formal tone.

Elsa turns her attention to the new guest. She was dressed in the same attire she had made for herself during her isolation on the North Mountain, it consisted of a pale blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places and had a snowflake design all through it. The material, while it looked like silk was actually made of the queen's own icy magic.

Alexis walked forward as she looked at the women and blushed 'she is very beautiful-GAH you're here on a mission Alexis get it together.' Alexis muttered to herself. Alexis gulped swallowing her pride. She had to treat this woman how she deserved...even if it hurt her pride to do so. Alexis took a mentally deep breath before bowing. "Your Majesty..." Alexis stated biting her lip trying not to blush at the women. What in the hell was going on with her?!

Elsa nodded her head politely at Alexis. "Lady Alexis, was it?" Elsa asked. "Welcome to my kingdom of Arendelle." she added courteously. While she waits for a response from the other female, she takes this chance to observe the other woman, in both poise and attire. She has to admit that the pure, white gown the other wears is very fitting for someone who hails from The White Kingdom.

Elsa allows her eyes to wander up to the other's face or more specifically her eyes. When she does, it's almost a task for her to keep from vocalizing what she sees. The look in the other female's eyes is a look she was all too familiar with, having seen it every time she looked into the mirror for the ten years she had spent in solitude.

"Thank you..." Alexis simply stated standing up after bowing. holding her hand to her temple as if she had some sort of headache as Alexis's eyes flickered from her soulless golden eyes to her brown eyes for a split second as she shook her head shaking off the headache as she took her hand off her temple and gave a rather ice cold smile but a smile none the less.

Even though the motion was only a split seconds, Elsa caught the flicker of the girl's eyes. 'So there is more to this girl than meets the eyes.' Elsa thinks to herself before returning a smile of her own. "How are you enjoying the party?" Elsa asked out loud.

"It's a nice party..." She simply said and blinked. 'Damn it am I forgetting the mission?! I am here to destroy her not small talk!' her white self growled to herself before Alexis's true self entered her head.

'How can you even think to destroy a beautiful woman like her, you cold heartless bitch!' she screamed as Alexis's white self growled.

'Stay out of this weak hearted fool!' she snapped to herself before looking around at the party she had to stall somehow and then smiled extending her hand out as some music picked up. "Do you wanna dance?" She asked smiling.

Elsa returned the smile and nodded her head as she placed one of her own hands in Alexis's offered one. Elsa was also wearing an icy blue nail polish which accented her dress perfectly. "I would love to." Elsa replies. 'This smile seems different than that previous one' Elsa noted.

Alexis smiled as she took Elsa's hand and lead her to the center of the ball room as Anna and Kristoph were in a hall away from the ballroom as she squealed. 'Too cute!' Anna squealed to herself as Alexis brought her and the Queen's hands on one hand and the other on her waist with a smile bringing her along for the dance.

'What in the world was wrong with her? She should be destroying this person but instead she was dancing with her...'

Elsa realizes that the offer to dance was probably a sudden choice and thus, she chooses to lead the dance. "I must admit I like your dress." Elsa compliments the other female as she leads the dance. 'I wonder what is up with this girl. At times she reminds me of myself during my isolated childhood, but other times she seems so different…'

Alexis heard the compliment as her face went deep red blushing. "T T Thanks..." She said and for the first time since being bought over to the light...she was stuttering she was slowly showing signs of her true self again and this could be a problem for Sartorius. Alexis was one of his key players in the society and if he lost her the Society would fall.

"So where is this, White Kingdom located?" Elsa asked curiously as she guided the other around the dance floor with graceful moves. Elsa had never heard of the White Kingdom and was curious about this place.

"Um O Off the coast of Japan...it doesn't have any connection to the Japanese government..." Alexis stated holding her head again in pain her eyes flickering that's when it hit the white side of her. 'The Light's hold is breaking because I am really far from it...this is NOT good Not good at all...' Alexis muttered to herself.

"I see. I had not heard of it before the marshal announced you." Elsa replied as she leads the dance with continued grace and confidence. Elsa noticed how Alexis suddenly holds her head. "Are you alright?" she asked a slight hint of worry in her sapphire blue eyes.

"I I It's nothing..." Alexis stated panting obviously the struggle between her true self and light self was really showing.

"Give me back my life and body you soul absorbing ...thing!" Alexis's true self in anger snapped as her white self countered.

"AS if we have a mission to complete bitch and you WILL listen." It snapped as Alexis smirked.

"You realize you just called yourself a bitch right?" Alexis said with a small smirk.

Elsa remains unaware of the struggle Alexis is having in her mind. Soon enough though, her eyes notice the grandfather clock on the wall which is about to strike midnight. "Alright then, thank you for the dance but I must announce the end of the ball." Elsa gives as an apology and pulls away from Alexis to stride to the front of the room.

She then proceeds to gain everyone's attention before speaking. "I wish to thank you all for coming. The party is ending shortly. If you plan to leave tonight, please head out. If you do not, there is plenty of room in the guest quarters of the castle and some of the castle servants will be out shortly to escort you."

"Shut up shut up just get out of my head!" Alexis's white self shouted in her head.

"YOUR HEAD?! YOU'RE IN MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!" Her true self shouted in anger.

"SHUT UP!" Her voice finally screamed out loud in both a mixture of her white self and trues self before finally she collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.


End file.
